everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EtherealNyx/AVA'S DEMON AND EAH
I love Ava's Demon and I sincerely thank Regan for showing it to me. Why is this relevant? I'll tell you. So, I was on the official Ava's Demon webcomic forum and I saw a little generator that generates a host and demon for you based on your name (it's random, though). After laughing at what I got when I put in my real name, I decided to do Quinn and WOAH I think I might make an Ava's Demon AU, oops. "Quinn is a sunset changeling with pentagon pupils and a sliding door portal. Their demon is a carmine (m&p) eldritch abomination who uses flying magic. https://en.shindanmaker.com/581980" Ok, so let's talk about this. The changeling aspect makes me pleased because it implies that her horrible family isn't actually her family, which would be a blessing for poor Quinn. I suspect her pact would have to do with gaining courage or SOMETHING. As for her demon, the eldritch abomination part gave me pause and chills to boot. Since the official demons represent the seven deadly sins, I headcanon that OC (lesser) demons represent troubles and lesser sins, etc. Quinn's demon could potentially represent anxiety and/or paranoia, but I lean towards anxiety being represented as a fearsome monster. Also, the flying magic is important because acrophobia is an extremely common fear (anxiety!!!) and also because of SHOWER COYOTE: Calli has an interest in aviation. Random generator? I THINK NOT- I'm so sorry, I'm getting carried away, but I might do other randomly picked OCs, see what shows up and analyze the heck out of it. As a final gem, I did my fake name (Nyx) and got a weird result... "Nyx is a amaranth horned humanoid with club pupils and a box portal. Their demon is a camouflage green golem who uses light magic." A name that is associated with darkness and a demon with light powers...? Very contradictory and odd. The golem part interested me because I tend to hide my feelings (and actually hide from people rip) and guess what camouflage helps you do? Hide. Also, the amaranth horned humanoid? Ambiguous much? The horns part makes me giggle quietly to myself due to the constant insistence on my part that I have no soul for torturing my characters in cruel and unusual ways. But, yeahhh... Coincidences? I don't think so. I'll gladly do more for anyone who asks~! EDIT: AHHHHHH, HOLD THE PHONE, THE GENERATOR KNOWS SOMEHOW ABOUT CAINN OR SOMETHING. Hear me out because you will all scream. "Calli is a silver pink horned humanoid with puzzle piece pupils and a origami box portal. Their demon is a winter sky gargoyle who uses life magic." Now, I didn't analyze the shapes of the other pupils, but as you may know, Calli has a fascination with puzzles. Her pupils are puzzle piece-shaped. Coincidence? Nope. The horned humanoid part could refer to her immense capacity for evil that Regan occasionally talks to me about. Also, the portal? An origami box? Origami to me is an intricate puzzle and that reminds me so much of my original point that I must scream. Also, her demon is a sky gargoyle, which could refer to her interest in flight. Also, life magic.... WHO HAS LIFE MAGIC QUINN WHO GOT A DEMON WITH LIFE MAGIC CALLI WHO GOT A DEMON WITH FLYING MAGIC QUINN WHO LIKES AVIATION CALLI ILLUMIANTI CONFIRMED I rest my case Category:Blog posts